The holder company of the present patent, is also holder of Spanish Utility Model 9400528, granted and in force, the object of which is a "Perfected connection and testing module of telephone lines", in which a protection and cutting unit is integrated, the object of this Title offering advantagous differences over the same.
In effect, in the former, the cutting function was performed by means of the manual extraction of the protection unit, with which the continuity bridges in their interior were removed, interrupting the connection between the service (subscriber) and the couple (line) terminals, making one and the other accessible for performance of the testing.
During the development of these tests, the removed unit had to be held in the hand of the operator or provisionally put away, always introducing an obstruction in the task of the same, and additionally, since the work on a module is normally conducted in an inaccessible location without ladders, the dropping of the loose unit implied its loss or breakage, due to its reduced dimensions.